Samey
Samey labeled The Hottie Cheerleader, was a contestant, and the winner of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, as a member of Team Kinosewak. She returned for Total Drama Redemption, on Team Friendship. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Samey is first introduced in New Island, New Contestants, and New Danger. She was put on Team Kinosewak. When she first arrived to Camp Pahkitew she revealed that she has an identical twin sister, Amy. Many people thought that was cool and wanted to be friends with her and Amy. Samey instantly became the popular girl, but she didn't exactly like it. Amy began to become jealous of her sister's popularity so Samey tried to stay a "background character" for the rest of the episode. During the first challenge, Samey easily carried her luggage to the top of the mountain due to her not packing many things. She later revealed that Amy warned her not to pack many things, plus she didn't have the time to pack her own things as Amy made Samey help her pack. After her team lost the first challenge, Samey was heartbroken. She didn't know who to vote for but when Amy told her to vote for Jasmine, she did. When Jasmine was revealed to be the first contestant eliminated, Samey said her "good-bye's" to Jasmine as Jasmine was shot into the air, Samey and the rest of the team waved good-bye to there fallen teammate. Samey is next seen in the second episode of the season, The Awakathon: 2.0. In this episode, Samey began bonding more and more with her team. But she noticed Topher didn't have many friends. Samey tried to comfort Topher when he was repeatedly bullied and they became friends. But when Amy found out that her sister and Topher were hanging out together, Amy put a stop on it and made sure Topher and Samey would never hang out again. Amy did this because she obviously had a crush on Topher. Heartbroken since she couldn't hang out with Topher, Samey found another guy she might like; Rodney. During the challenge, Samey talked to Rodney and tried to keep him awake while he tried to keep her awake. There was an immediate attraction. At first Samey thought that Rodney would only be a friend, but she later started to really like him. She thought he wasn't the most cutest guy on the show, but he had the biggest heart. Samey and Rodney spent more time together until they both fell asleep. After losing another challenge Samey was upset. She once again didn't know who to eliminate but Amy told her to vote for Leonard. In the end, Samey did vote to eliminate Leonard and he was eliminated. Samey said her "good-bye's" to Leonard and waved him off until he was blasted out of the Canon of Shame. In the next episode of the season, Topher Gets Busted, Samey began building a stronger bond with Rodney. The two had much in common but, when Samey heard rumors of Topher wanting to quit she ran to Topher to see what was wrong. After learning he was repeatedly bullied and harassed and he wanted to quit, Samey tried to help Topher. Topher then stated that he would stay, for Samey. When Amy found out they her sister and Topher were hanging out again, Amy made sure she wouldn't see Topher. During the challenge, Samey lead her team to victory. Her team celebrated there first win of the season together. After the elimination ceremony she heard that Topher was eliminated in a unanimous vote meaning her had voted for himself. Knowing that Topher was gone upset Samey as she did like him a bit. Samey decided to find a new friend for herself, and a possible boyfriend and due to his sweet heart, Samey knew it would be Rodney. Footbrawl! is the next episode of the season. Samey was still upset that Topher was eliminated last episode. This was throwing her off her game so she tried to stop thinking of it. During the Football challenge Samey did little to no help for her team due to being distracted. At the end of the challenge, her team lost. Samey was conflicted on who to vote for. She went into the woods with Rodney to have a conversation with him before the elimination. The two bonded even more then before, in fact Samey had forgotten all about Topher already and had started to have a crush on Rodney. What Samey didn't know was that Rodney liked her too. At elimination Samey voted for Shawn since she didn't know him much and in the end; he was eliminated. But due to a surprising twist, Shawn was placed on the other team. Samey was upset that her team was at a great disadvantage of players. Before the episode ended Samey said that she would ask Rodney on a date the next day. In The Fat and The Furious, Samey started to get to know her fellow teammates better; Ella and Sugar. Since the only members of Samey's team were herself, Rodney, Ella and Sugar she knew that she had to start winning challenges. The challenge ended up being a go-cart race around the island. Samey decided to ride in Rodney's go-cart. While the two were in the same go-cart Samey finally made her move, she asked Rodney out and he said 'yes.' Samey was ecstatic that she finally had a boyfriend. She later said in the confessional that she never had a boyfriend because Amy never let her. Near the end of the challenge Samey was having trouble with one of the mini-games. But once she finally beat it she looked around the forest, but Rodney had disappeared. Since Samey was riding in Rodney's go-cart she didn't have her own so Samey walked all the way to the finish line which made her team loose yet another challenge. She finally found Rodney who claimed that Amy got in his go-cart and pretended to be Samey. Samey was shocked by this and confronted Amy who said that Rodney's lying and Samey should vote for him. Samey didn't know what to do. Believe her sister or believe her boyfriend, but in the end she voted to eliminate Rodney and he was eliminated. Before Rodney was blasted out of the Canon of Shame, Samey realized Amy had played her. She ran up to Rodney and the two kissed before he was shot out of the Canon of Shame. Before he left he had told Samey that he loves and forgives her. Samey was tremendously happy that she finally found a boyfriend but upset that he was eliminated so early, due to Amy. But before the episode ended, due to the great team disadvantage, Amy joined Samey's team. Samey was happy that her sister was on her team, but still on the rocks on weather she could trust her sister or not. In the next episode, Recipe for Disaster, Samey was still a bit upset that her boyfriend Rodney was eliminated but she tried to get over it. She ended up forgiving Amy for technically causing Rodney's elimination. She also became best friends with Ella and Sugar. During the challenge, Samey lead her team to victory when she located most of the ingrediants. She and her team celebrated when the finally won another challenge. At the end of the episode, Samey and the rest of her team went back to there cabin to celebrate a win after a long loseing streak. In the episode Snow White and the Sugary Dwarf vs. 5teen, Samey... Appearances Trivia *Samey is the first winner to experience Redemption Island. Category:Content Category:Females Category:TDPI contestants Category:Winners Category:Finalists